1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guided orthopedic milling system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a guided orthopedic milling system for preparing a surface of an anatomical structure to receive an orthopedic prosthesis, and to a method for using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
During flexion and extension of the knee, the patella glides across the front of the femur in a shallow groove, referred to as the femoral trochlea. If the femoral trochlea becomes damaged due to disease or trauma, for example, the patella may articulate improperly across the femoral trochlea and may dislocate from the femur. Disease and trauma affecting the patello-femoral joint of a knee are commonly treated by surgically replacing the femoral trochlea with a femoral trochlea prosthesis, according to a procedure known as a patello-femoral joint replacement. Preparing the femur to receive the femoral trochlea prosthesis requires a highly accurate and repeatable technique.